Toy vehicle tracks and accompanying toy vehicles are a source of entertainment for children. Toy vehicle tracks having different features may increase the enjoyment of children using the tracks.
The toy vehicles used on a toy vehicle track may utilize any suitable type of propulsion. For example, toy vehicles may allow the wheels on the toy vehicle to spin freely when pushed. Toy vehicles may also be propelled by an energy source, such as by using one or more batteries or other source of electric power, by using magnetic forces, by using mechanical forces such as provided by a spring, or by using an inertial flywheel motor that gains its rotational energy by spinning the wheels of the toy vehicle. Toy vehicles may maintain contact with a track in various ways. For example, contact between the vehicle and the track may be maintained by gravity, by utilizing the speed of the propelled toy vehicle, by using magnetic forces, and/or by securing the toy vehicle to the track mechanically.
Examples of toy vehicle tracks can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,239,395, 3,126,670, 3,299,565, 3,665,636, 3,690,393, 3,797,164, 4,068,402, 4,087,935, 4,091,995, 4,106,695, 4,185,409, 4,221,076, 4,254,576, 4,459,438, 4,468,031, 4,519,789, 4,536,168, 4,661,080, 4,697,812, 4,979,926, 5,052,972, 5,452,893, 5,601,490, 5,678,489, 5,865,661, 5,890,945, 5,931,714, 6,093,079, 6,193,581, 6,478,654, 6,508,179, 6,676,480, RE32,106 and U.S. Application Publication No. 2003/0224697. Different types of toy vehicles suitable for use on toy vehicle tracks can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,087,935, 4,241,534, 4,333,261, 4,536,169, 4,940,444, 6,422,151, and 6,764,376. All of the aforementioned patents are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.